


Husbands Brother(s)

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brother-in-laws, Cheating, M/M, New Year's Eve, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: How the fuck was Alois Michaelis supposed to hold back with so many attractive men in the family?





	Husbands Brother(s)

Alois never thought he'd be married. Yet, here he was, spending the week of New Years Eve with his husbands family. Sebastian was a saint, Alois concluded. Why else would he marry him? He was rude, annoying, and loud. Yet, for some reason, he took a chance on Alois.

 

"I still can't believe it's been one whole year since you two have been married."

 

Sebastian's mother, Anne, cooed.

 

"He's wonderful, mom. I couldn't have married better."

 

Alois said, eyes accidentally darting to Bard. That was a big problem with him. Before Sebastian, he fucked just about anything that could walk. Now, Sebastian could satisfy him like crazy, but that never stopped him from craving some dessert. Bard was a good man, so much like Sebastian. He had his own little boyfriend by the name of Ciel, who wasn't with them for the holidays, but had been with Bard for about four months. Alois sometimes got jealous, as Ciel was absolutely gorgeous.

 

"Oh, Sebastian, always the charmer."

 

Claude, his other brother said sarcastically. Alois rather enjoyed Claude's company, finding his attitude was a lot like his own. Sebastian only laughed

 

"I'm just so lucky to call him mine, y'know? It's like all the stars aligned on the day we got together."

 

That was the shit that made Alois want to stick around and run away.  He was so romantic, so sweet, it got kind of gross sometimes.

 

"Stop it, babe."

 

He blushed. Sebastian just kissed his forehead. As the night went on Alois had to keep reminding himself that he was supposed to be in love with Sebastian, and keep the quick glances to a minimum.  Sebastian took him to his childhood bedroom at 11:00, feeling a bit tired.

 

"So?"

 

Alois asked vaguely

 

"They love you, baby."

 

He told him as he removed his shirt and pants, remaining in his boxers before laying down. Alois climbed onto his lap.

 

"Good, I gotta become the favorite child."

 

He declared. Sebastian chuckled

 

"You're working your way up there."

 

He was so tired, Alois could hear it in his voice. But he was greedy, pushing Sebastian's boxers down gently.

 

"Mmm, Alois, calm down."

 

He smiled when Alois didn't listen and made his way down Sebastian's body, swallowing his cock in one go. Alois couldn't help but become more excited at the groan Sebastian let out, or the way he grabbed his hair and thrusted himself further into Alois' mouth.

 

"Like that, babyboy. Always know just how to do it."

 

He panted, eyes squeezing shut. Alois' moaned around him, using a free hand to push three fingers into his entrance. Another thing Alois loved about Sebastian was his fucking muscles. How strong he was, how he could beat anyone up. Suddenly a family photo popped into Alois' head. Well, it was a picture Sebastian had posted on Instagram of him and his brothers flexing. Fuck, it was like it ran in the family, he wondered how good it'd be to be fucked by all three of them and-

 

"Fuck, Alois."

 

Sebastian groaned when Alois moaned around him, cumming quickly.

 

"S-So close, angel. J-jus a little, yeah, fuck, fuck."

 

Sebastian gasped as he came down the blonds throat. Despite not having sex that night, Alois knew he was totally fucked.

 

-

 

The next day, Alois was drinking since nine in the morning. Just some wine with Anne, nothing crazy. No, the crazy shit happened when Bard pulled out the vodka.

 

"Got it a couple months ago with Ciel."

 

He explained, pouring a glass mixed with orange juice.

 

"Hey Bard, can you pour me one?"

 

He asked politely.

 

"Course, what else am I here for?"

 

Bard joked, pouring two more for Alois and Sebastian. One turned into two, and two turned into three. Slowly as the night went on, everyone fell asleep. Anne went first, sleeping at nine as per usual. The next was Claude, Alois didn't know if he had actually fallen asleep but he definitely disappeared. Then, Sebastian stumbled to his room. Always a sleepy drunk. Alois and Bard continued to drink and laugh before the bright blond made his way into Bards lap.

 

"Your eyes are real pretty."

 

Alois slurred

 

"Thank you, sugar. Yours remind me of Ciel's but lighter. Gorgeous."

 

The bright blond moved in for a kiss, but Bard moved away.

 

"H-hold on there, sweet stuff."

 

He laughed nervously, pretty fucking smashed.

 

"It's okay."

 

Alois insisted.

 

"It's just a kiss."

 

He licked his lips, Bard couldn't help but steal that kiss after all. Alois smiled against his lips, rolling his hips slightly. The older man couldn't help but to grab at his waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss just slightly. Okay so maybe that's a lie, Alois was pretty much making out with him to the best of his ability, the alcohol leaving his movements sloppy and uncalculated. Bard pushed Alois so his back was against the table, the marble cool on his skin. He moaned quietly when Bard pulled his pants off, shushing him.

 

"Can't be loud."

 

He insisted, roughly placing a hand over his mouth. Alois didn't bother even trying to say anything, just nodding. Bard spat on his hand and jerked himself off some before easing his way into Alois, groaning as quietly as he could. He had zero finesse with his movements, sloppily thrusting to no rhythm whatsoever, but they were both drowning in pure pleasure. Alois' eyes rolled to the back of his head, whining softly behind Bards hand, getting the life fucked out of him. How long had be fantasized about this? Months, years? Whatever, he was finally getting it. He felt like he was in heaven, having an overly drunk man fuck him into a place that couldn't be described as anything other than cloud nine. And even as drunk as Alois was, he was conscious enough to pull at Bards hair, get him to bite his neck. The bright blond came with a high whine, muffled by Bard, back arching so high he could've sworn that it'd break. Bard followed closely behind, finishing inside Alois and groaning roughly. Once they came down from their shared highs they put their clothing back on, Alois placing a kiss into Bards lips before slipping next to his husband in bed. The next morning, Sebastian took notice of the hickeys on his neck

 

"Got kinda wild last night, huh?"

 

He chuckled, Alois only nodded.

 

-

 

"You're not as slick as you think."

 

Alois gasped, fright disappearing when he saw it was only Claude.

 

"For fucks sake, Claude. It's two in the morning, can't a boy get a glass of water?"

 

Claude chuckled.

 

"Is that what you and Bard were doing last night too?"

 

He felt the air disappear from his lungs.

 

"Y-you-"

 

He couldn't even get the sentence out, just looked at Claude with wide eyes. The noiret chuckled

 

"It's okay, baby, I'm not gonna tell."

 

"Th-Thank you."

 

Alois practically wheezed, Claude brought him in for a hug.

 

"It's okay, promise."

 

Alois nodded

 

"I know, I jus don't wanna start drama between Bard and Sebastian. I've wanted to fuck him for a long time."

 

Claude smiled at the statement

 

"I never liked either of them."

 

"I think everyone knows that, Claude."

 

Alois laughed

 

"Always wondered how Sebastian put a ring on a finger of a boy with wandering eyes."

 

He chuckled

 

"I've seen you stare at me, Alois. Coulda just asked, would've given it to you."

 

Fuck.

 

"I..."

 

He gulped

 

"I want it."

 

Claude just pulled him to the basement where his room was, nobody could hear him there.

 

"On the bed."

 

The noiret commanded and Alois did as he said, stripping himself of all his clothing, getting on his hands and knees, ass in the air. He felt Claude's weight behind him, the mans calloused hands grabbing a handful of the plump ass in front of him, mouth salivating.

 

"How the fuck could Sebastian expect me to not want you? He's not man enough to handle you, put you in your place."

 

Alois huffed

 

"Shut up and do what I came here for."

 

Claude landed one rough smack against Alois' ass, making him whine.

 

“You’re not in charge here.”

 

He growled, Alois moaned and nodded his head, pushing his ass out for more. Claude gave him three rough hits, making the blond cry just a tad.

 

“Please, please...”

 

He begged, Claude chuckled.

 

“Good boy.”

 

A bottle clicked, Alois smiled. It wasn’t long until he was being fucked into the mattress. He couldn’t help but let out continuous moans, the sound of skin slapping together resonating. He was thankful that Claude stayed in the basement, if he didn’t then the whole house would know what was up. Claude pulled the ever loving fuck out of Alois’ hair, making his head face the ceiling and kissed him roughly, teeth clacking together. The blond whined when his sweet spot was attacked, little body convulsing.

 

“M-M’gonna- gonna-“

 

“Not yet.”

 

Claude demanded, fucking him at a faster pace. Alois struggled so hard to keep himself from cumming right then and there, had to count backwards from 100 by twos, until finally, finally

 

“Okay, you can.”

 

Alois gasped for air, cumming so hard that he nearly blacked out. Claude finished inside him, making Alois moan once again. Three minutes passed until

 

“You should probably get upstairs to your husband.”

 

The blond nodded but kissed Claude again, a bit more heated than he intended but still not enough to make Claude want to go again. When he got upstairs he gently shook Sebastian awake

 

“Hmm?”

 

He groaned

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Alois insisted, he had to get Sebastian to fuck him so he’d think that all the new marks were made by him. The noiret rolled over and got to work, making Alois whine like a whore, intertwining their hands, the one that Alois wore his rings on. Sebastian eyed a hickey

 

“Did I give you that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry I’ve been gone for so long, I know this kind of sucks but I tried. Come talk to me on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles .


End file.
